RWBY: The Tale of Braune Reven
by BrauneReven
Summary: This is the story of Braune Reven, a fox Faunus with the semblance of invisibility. Follow him as he teams up with team RWBY to hunt down the White Fang, an organization he was formerly a part of. This story is still a work in progress, for more information, check out my tumblr or email me.


RWBY: The Tale of Braune Reven

Chapter 1

 _Team RNJR. It feels so weird, so… foreign._ Ruby never thought that her team would ever break up. She had always imagined team RWBY to be there whenever a hero was needed. This, however, would prove not to be the case as now, when the world needed heroes the most, Yang lost her arm and the will to fight, Weiss was dragged back to Atlas, and Blake ran off. _I miss them already._ Jaune, Nora, Ren and her had only left a couple of days ago for Haven, and were making great time too. They were traveling through the Emerald Forest, a particularly thick part of the forest at that. As they stumbled through the darkness, hoping that they reached a clearing soon… and that they weren't unknowingly backtracking, all Ruby could think about was her team. _If Blake were here, we'd have no problem getting through this area._ Ruby thought, remembering how Faunus had great night vision. Matter of fact, Blake was the only one who had never gotten hurt wandering the dorm in the middle of the night, no matter how messy the room got. Thinking back, she also worried about her dad, as she left home with little more than a goodbye letter. She knew she couldn't tell Taiyang what she was doing, as he would only protest, however, that knowledge did little to help assuage her feelings of guilt, which were especially strong as she had only just returned home less than a day before that. The one thing she was happy about, though, was that she had friends with her. Jaune, Nora, and Ren had all volunteered to go with her to Haven, making her leader of their new team. _Team RNJR_ (ranger).

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled as she stubbed her foot against a tree root.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Jaune asked, apparently waiting for something to jump out of the thick forest and attack.

"I'm fine Jaune, just a little tree root." Ruby responded. Jaune seemed to relax a bit.

"Ooh! Ooh! I see a light!" Nora exclaimed, pointing towards a clearing in the woods.

"I'll go check it out," Ruby said to her teammates as she pulled out Crescent Rose, "There could be Grimm up ahead."

As she approached the clearing, she started to see what was beyond the wall of blinding light. A White Fang camp housing hundreds if not thousands of people. As she was about to turn around to go warn Jaune, Nora, and Ren, she felt a gun barrel press against the back of her head.

"Drop your weapon and turn around… slowly." A deep and authoritative voice rang out. Crescent Rose dropped to the ground and Ruby turned around seeing a large bear Faunus, at least seven feet tall. As her eyes turned away from the mountain of a Faunus standing in front of her, she quickly realized that the others had been captured as well. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were on their knees with their weapons lying on the ground near them. Jaune had a gun to his head and Nora and Ren both had someone with a sword at their throats. Behind them were three other guards armed with various weapons. Ruby tried to think of a way out, but every plan she could come up with was almost guaranteed to kill at least one of them. Reluctantly, she concluded that the only way for all of them to possibly survive, was to surrender. One of the guards picked up all of their weapons, and brought them to the large Faunus.

"Take them to the camp." He ordered as he grabbed the weapons out of the guard's hands. The guard walked over to Ruby and grabbed her as the other three were dragged to their feet. As they started moving to the camp, the large Faunus dropped to the ground as a puddle of blood started to form around his chest and spine. The weapons fell to the ground as the guards ran for cover, completely abandoning their prisoners. Ruby was too shocked to do anything and she fell to the ground watching the ensuing chaos.

* * *

 _How long has it been? Weeks? Months? I guess it doesn't matter really, my revenge will come eventually._ All that could be seen was a shadow, but that was enough to evade most of the White Fang guards around the camp. The others he just plain avoided. He was laying down at his favorite lookout position over the camp, observing everything that could be seen. Nothing escaped his eyes. The guard patrols, the recruits in the drill yard, the supply crates going in and out. It was all very predictable. As he scanned over the camp again, he paused. _Something's not right_. He noticed a bit of red near the entrance to one of the thicker parts of the woods. _That isn't normal._ Then he realized one of the patrols had gone missing. _I should check this out._ He got up and moved as fast as he could down the trail that he had made without making a sound. As he made his way towards the anomaly, he heard one of the White Fang patrol captains command someone to lay down their arms. _Who would be stupid enough to travel this way?_ Indeed, that area of the Emerald Forest was notorious for having a large Grimm population. Most travelers who walked, which was a rarity until very recently, would either travel hundreds of miles to the north or south to avoid this area. As he got closer, he couldn't believe what he saw. He first saw the small girl in red, then noticed her friends. _I don't have much time to choose. Do I save them and possibly blow my cover, or let them get captured and possibly executed._ While he didn't want to break cover, he was curious about these strangers and what they were up to. _Alright, I'll save them. They better be worth the effort._ He got into position and pulled out his weapon. A silenced nine shot pistol that doubled as a hunting knife. He lined up his shot and waited for the opportune moment. As one of the guards handed the strangers' weapons to the captain, he recognized the captain. _Graulich Bar._ Graulich Bar was a tough Faunus, known in the White Fang for being very tough, despite not ever really discovering his semblance or unlocking his aura. _Smart guy, but overestimates his natural endurance_. As the group started to move, he saw an opportunity and took a shot, missing Graulich's heart by mere centimeters and instead firing the shot through Graulich's lung. As Graulich collapsed, the guards scattered, running to the nearest thing they could take cover behind. _This won't be too hard._ The White Fang patrol opened fire in the direction they thought the shot had come from. It would have been bad for him, but by the time they came to the realization that they should probably start shooting, he had already moved behind a group of three kneeling behind a fallen log. He walked up and stabbed his knife through the chest of one. One of the two nearby guards started to charge, sword upraised. He raised his arm in the path of the sword and the sword clashed against his aura, reflecting off of it like nothing happened. He then stabbed the second guard with his knife, then to speed things up, slashed the guard's throat. He then advanced on the third guard, his knife transforming back into pistol form. He raised the gun up and put three shots into the guy's chest. The other three that were there ran into the thick woods, never to be seen again, not that they would be terribly missed. He walked over to the girl in the red cape and pulled her to her feet. "We need to get going before more guards show up. Follow me, once we get to a safe place I'll answer questions." He said.

"Alright," the girl responded as she grabbed her weapon. She nodded to the others and they followed him away from the camp and into the forest.

* * *

Ruby had been shocked. While she had never been severely opposed to killing Faunus or humans, understanding that sometimes you don't have a choice, she had never seen someone do it so mercilessly. While he didn't chase after the other three White Fang members, he also killed the other four quickly and without even trying to capture them alive or incapacitate them. One thing that she thought was odd though, was that none of them seemed to be protected by aura. The captain went down in one shot and aura didn't seem to protect the others from knife and gun wounds. _I'll have to ask him about that_. As the fox Faunus finished off the third guy and walked over to her, she finally had a good look at him. He was tall, almost six feet tall. He had a brownish skin, brown hair and eyes, and was dressed in blue and gold from head to toe. _How did I not see him approach,_ Ruby wondered. The Faunus approached Ruby and held out his hand. Ruby grabbed it and was hoisted to her feet.

"We need to get going before more guards show up. Follow me, once we get to a safe place I'll answer questions," The Faunus said.

"Alright," Ruby responded, grabbing Crescent Rose. She nodded towards the other three and they all followed him away from the camp. Ruby wasn't sure how she felt about the Faunus. He may have saved their lives and allowed them to grab their weapons, but none of them knew him. Ruby considered making a run for it, but she only had a general knowledge of where she was and didn't know the environment well enough to feel comfortable trying, so she continued following him. After an hour of walking, they arrived at a hole in the ground.

"Welcome to the Foxhole. Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them, but first you have to answer some of my questions, okay?" the Faunus said

"Sure" Ruby responded

"Why are you four out here?"

"We're on our way to Haven." Ruby stated

"We're looking for answers and Haven is our only lead." Jaune added

"Why did you take this path? Don't you guys know it's very dangerous?" Braune asked

"Well, we're huntsmen and huntresses, I think, and we thought that we could handle ourselves against any threat we might encounter on this trail. We weren't expecting a White Fang camp in our path." Ruby answered

"Where are you four coming from?"

"Vale."

"Alright, now, is there anything you four would like to ask me?"

"Umm… Who are you?" Jaune asked somewhat nervously.

"Right, I forgot to introduce myself. Please excuse my poor manners, my name is Braune Reven."

"I'm Ruby, and these are my friends Jaune, Nora, and Ren." Ruby said pointing out each of her friends.

"How did you manage to get so close to us back there without us seeing you?" Jaune asked.

"My semblance allows me to cloak myself. While it's active, I can't be seen or smelled. "

"Cool!" Jaune said in an excited and nerdy kind of way.

"How did you find us?" Ruby asked.

"I've been watching that White Fang camp out there for a while now. When Ms. Ruby stepped out into the clearing, I couldn't avoid the contrast of her red cape fluttering in the wind against the dark greens, browns and blacks of the forest."

"Why did you come to save us?"

"This forest doesn't often get visitors, especially young human girls, so I was curious. When I got to you and saw the guards, I knew that you weren't friends of the White Fang and when I saw your weapons, I decided to save you on the off chance that you might actually know how to use them and would be willing to help me with something."

A small device strapped to Braune's wrist started to vibrate. "It's that time already? Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to cut question time short. One more question, then I have to go." Braune stated

"Do you like Pancakes?!" Nora blurted out.

"Nora" Ren said with a disappointed sigh

"Is she serious?" Braune asked.

"Yes," Ruby, Jaune and Ren responded all at once.

"Well, in that case, I love Pancakes." Braune responded.

"Yay!" Nora responded. "Ren, make this good sir some pancakes."

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back in a bit, so make yourselves comfortable. I'll answer some more questions then, if you still have some." Braune said as he started walking away, listening to team RNJR talk about whether to make pancakes or not and how they might do that with the few things they had left. A quiet chuckle could be barely heard as Braune disappeared into the forest.


End file.
